Foxes Have Soft Tails
by midnight187
Summary: Der fuchsige Shikigami war seiner Meisterin bis in die Außenwelt gefolgt, um ihr etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen... Yukari x Ran OneShot


Der Wind wirbelte einige lose Kirschblütenblätter von den Ästen der umstehenden Bäume, die in den Strahlen der Abendsonne wie glitzernde Schneeflocken tänzelten. Keine einzige Wolke verdeckte am heutigen Sommertag den Himmel und die Sonne tauchte die gesamte Landschaft in ein wunderschönes rötliches Licht.  
Es war ziemlich warm, allerlei Blumen und Pflanzen waren am Höhepunkt ihrer Blütezeit und abertausende von Insekten und Tieren belebten die Natur.  
Aufmerksam richtete Ran ihren Blick gen Himmel und schaute dem kleinen Kirschblütenspektal gebannt zu. Nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Träumen hätte sie sich die Schönheit der Außenwelt so vorstellen können. Abseits des lauten Lärms, des Trubels und der vielen Menschen, konnte man hier ausgezeichnet entspannen und die Natur ungestört und in ihrer unberührtesten Form beobachten.  
Ein Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, denn sie verstand jetzt, warum Yukari immer wieder an diesen Ort zurückkehrte.  
Mehr oder weniger entspannt, stellte sie sich in den Schatten eines der Kirschbäume, um der Hitze der Sonne zu entgehen. Die Augen des Shikigami ruhten nun auf ihrer Meisterin, die sich in sicherer Entfernung vor ihr auf einer Bank befand und in voller Ruhe dem Naturgeschehen lauschte. Sie genoss allem Anschein nach die Einsamkeit, das Zwitschern der Vögel, die hin und wieder ihre Lieder sangen, und verbrachte den ganzen Abend damit, der Sonne beim Untergehen zuzuschauen.  
In der Außenwelt, fernab jeder Zivilisation, war es unmöglich für sie gewesen Yukari zu finden, wäre Ran ihr nicht heimlich gefolgt. Der Grund, warum sie ihr den ganzen Weg aus Gensokyo bis hier her nachgeschlichen war, war ihr nicht fremd. Im Gegenteil, sie wusste genau, dass heute der Tag sein wird, am dem sie es ihr endlich sagen würde. Der Tag, der vielleicht ihr Leben verändern könnte. Zudem wusste sie auch, dass sie einzig und allein bei ihrer Meisterin sein wollte und sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen wollen würde.  
Verträumt, wie sie es war, konnte die Füchsin sie so tagelang weiter beobachten, wie der Wind durch ihre wundervollen, langen, platinblonden Haare wehte und sich einzelne Kirschblütenblätter darin verfingen.  
Wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen, um auf sie zu zu gehen?  
Innerlich zögerte sie noch, sie wollte auf keinen Fall diese malerische Szene und die Ruhe ihrer Meisterin unterbrechen. Doch der Drang, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, war größer.  
Nervös strich sie sich ihre blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und kaute aufgeregt auf der Unterlippe herum. Sie versuchte nicht allzu viel darüber nachzudenken, sondern ließ endlich Taten folgen. Im Glauben noch unentdeckt gewesen zu sein, schritt sie vorsichtig zu Yukari vor, bis diese plötzlich zu sprechen begann.  
'Ran', war das Einzige, was sie sagte.  
Es klang etwas vorwurfsvoller als sonst, aber es war genug, um sie abrupt zum Stehen zu bringen. Seit wann wusste sie von Rans Anwesenheit?  
"Ja?", entgegnete sie ihr daraufhin sichtlich verwirrt.  
"Warum hast du dich die ganze Zeit versteckt?", fragte sie, während sie den Kopf leicht in die Richtung ihres Shikigamis drehte.  
Nun geriet Ran in Erklärungsnot. Sie wusste natürlich die Antwort auf diese Frage, dennoch konnte sie es keines Wegs, einfach so frei heraus sagen. Ihre Zuversicht schwand mit einem Male immer mehr und sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie als nächstes agieren sollte.  
Die sonst so starke und selbstbewusste Füchsin erinnerte in dem Moment an ein kleines, verknalltes Schulmädchen, als sie aufgeregt an ihrem Ärmel mit den Fingern herumspielte und leicht gerötete Bäckchen bekam. Doch auf die Tatsache, dass sie niemand so sehen konnte, war sie außerordentlich erleichtert.

Der rote Feuerball befand sich schon in Nähe des Horizonts und die Umgebung begann von Minute zu Minute merklich dunkler zu werden. Yukari wandte sich nun komplett zu Ran und wies mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben ihr. Der Shikigami wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, aber nahm das Angebot erfreut an und setzte sich auf die hölzerne Bank. Um sich zu beruhigen atmete sie tief ein und wieder aus.  
"Yukari-sama...", begann sie, doch wurde prompt davon unterbrochen, als Yukari ihre geschmeidige Hand auf Rans Arm legte und sie mit funkelnden Augen fürsorglich anblickte.  
Ein zartes Lächeln schmückte das Gesicht ihrer Meisterin  
"Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Ran, das weißt du.", erklang ihre liebliche Stimme.  
Sie erwiderte zaghaft ihren Blick, das Blut wurde schlagartig in ihre Wangen gepumpt.  
Das Herz der Füchsin spielte verrückt und ihr Kopf konnte nicht mehr klar denken.  
Sollte sie es endlich sagen?  
Uwissend, wie viele Jahre sie auf diesen Moment eigentlich gewartet hatte, traf sie die Entscheidung, dass sie jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben durfte.  
"I-ich...", stammelte sie vor sich hin, während sie einen ihrer Fuchsschwänze in die Hand nahm und nervös daran zupfte.  
Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie hier schon Stunden sitzen. Schweigend blickte sie den Vögeln in der Luft hinterher, die sich liebevoll umflogen und ihre Balzgesänge trällerten.  
Wäre es für sie doch so einfach gewesen, wie es für die Vögelein war. Nach langem Überlegen entschied sie sich schlussendlich jedoch dafür, es ihr zu sagen, zu Verlieren hatte sie ja nicht viel.  
"Ich... Liebe dich, Yukari-sama.", flüsterte sie auf einmal, ganz in Gedanken verloren.  
Ihr Puls verschnellerte sich und das Pochen ihres Herzens wurde immer lauter.  
Die Hand, die vorhin noch auf dem Arm des Shikigamis lag, wanderte nun langsam aber sich weiter runter, bis sie an Rans Eigener angekommen war und umgriff sie behutsam.  
Überrascht und erwartungsvoll schaute sie wieder Yukari an, die mittlerweile ganz nah an sie rangerückt war, sodass ihre Gesichter keine 15cm von einander entfernt waren. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich in die Richtung von Rans Ohr, ihre langen Haare kitzelten ihre Wangen.  
Sie konnte den langsamen, ruhigen Atem hören und ihre Wärme spüren.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, denn sie war wieder in der Lage ihren magischen Duft einzuatmen, welcher ihren Verstand komplett vernebelte.  
Was tat Yukari eigentlich da?  
Die Antwort darauf, bekam sie unverzüglich, als diese flüsternd fortfuhr die Worte zu sagen, für die sie so lange gekämpft hatte.  
Ran verstand nicht so recht, wie es um ihr geschah. Hatte sie die Worte 'Ich liebe dich auch' gerade wirklich zu ihr gesagt? Es huschte ein breites Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, nach dem sie instinktiv ihre rechte Hand auf Yukaris Taille legte und ihre Augen schloss.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drückte sie ihre weichen Lippen auf Rans Mund und es brach in Feuerwerk der Gefühle in ihr aus.  
Die ganze Umgebung um die Beiden herum, schien nicht mehr zu existieren, da sie in dem Augenblick der einzige Mittelpunkt waren. Die Füchsin fühlte sich komplett, als hätte sie alles erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte und ihr war alles egal, solange sie bei ihr sein konnte. Bei ihr, ihrer Meisterin, die sie vom ganzen Herzen liebte.  
Sanft umschlossen sie sich abschließend in einer langen und innigen Umarmung. Ran vergrub ihr Gesicht in Yukaris Haaren und wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde.


End file.
